


Cold Water

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [16]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I  was heading towards the lake to go swim when I saw you get out in your bikini and promptly face planted into a tree”





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write :)
> 
> Also my b about any mistakes :/

The tour bus was so hot. Like melt your skin hot. Like sun levels of hot. Like Camila levels of hot. Like- whatever you get the picture. It was fucking hot and Lauren was trying to cool herself down with a small paper fan.

 

“DJ!” She yelled. Dinah’s head popped out of her bunk to look down at Lauren.

  
“What.” She deadpanned. So the heat had made every one pissy.

 

“It’s hot.” Lauren whined. Dinah took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. Normani’s head suddenly appeared from her bunk.

  
“No shit Lauren.” She snapped. Lauren’s eyes widened briefly before she tucked back into her bunk with a huff.

  
“I was just saying.” She muttered. Ally walked down the aisle towards the front of the bus, stopping in the doorway to look at the three hot singers.

 

“Y’all know there’s a lake not too far from here right?” She said, pointing over her shoulder to the front of the bus. Normani, Dinah and Lauren all glanced at each other before scrambling to get out their bunks and find their bikinis.

 

“How did we not know this?” Dinah asked, rummaging through her stuff.

  
“Mila’s been down there for hours.” Ally said, waiting for them to change at the door. Once they were all ready, the four of them headed down to the small lake only a few minutes from where the bus had been parked.

 

\----

 

They appeared at the edge of the lake and they all sighed wistfully. There was a small jetty near the edge of the water and there was already a small pile of clothes at the edge of the clearing. Dinah nudged Normani and the pair sped off towards the water.

  
“Watch out Chanch! We’re coming in hot!” Dinah yelled before jumping off the jetty and dive bombing into the water, inches from Camila’s head.   
  
“Hey! Watch it!” Camila screamed as Normani landed gracefully in the water next to her.

 

Lauren shook her head from the shore and Ally gestured to the water.

  
“You coming Laur?” She asked with a grin. Lauren shrugged and nodded towards the trees behind her.

  
“In a minute. I just wanna wander for a few.” She said. Ally nodded before joining the others in the water. Lauren was glad she’d pulled her denim shorts on before hand and she stuffed her hands in the pockets, slowly walking along the treeline.

 

She could still see her friends messing around in the water, laughing and splashing reaching her ears. Lauren had managed a whole loop around the lake, weaving amongst trees and climbing over small boulders. It was refreshing, a light breeze rustling through the trees, the steady noise coming from her friends, the cool air against her burning skin. It was tranquil and relaxing.

 

Lauren was making her way back over to the others when her heart stuttered in her chest and her eyes widened. Camila was walking out the water clad in her white bikini; her head turned over her shoulder to laugh at something Dinah had said, her hair cascading down her back, coming to a stop just above her ass. Water droplets running down her skin and dripping from her arms as she walked, skin wet and glistening in the late evening sun. She ran her hands through her hair and shook it out gently. Lauren watched as water trailed down her neck, over her collarbones and right down the valley of her breasts, disappearing under the band of her bikini top. Another droplet running down her side and over skin coloured straps of her bottoms to slither down impossibly long legs for someone so short.

 

Lauren was positive she was drooling. She was also positive she wasn’t watching where she was going. She saw Camila turn back and see her, lighting up with a grin right before it all went to shit.

 

In her lust and desire clouded mind she hadn’t realised she was still in the cluster of trees. So, naturally, because she doesn’t have a smooth bone in her body when it comes to girls in bikinis, she smack face first into a tree, landing heavily on her back with a groan. 

 

Lauren blinked a few times, lying spread eagle on the ground, a throbbing in her head and her eyes feeling blurry. She groaned again and heard footsteps on the ground before Camila’s face came into view. Camila was leaning over her with a concerned look on her face.

  
“Lo! You okay?” Camila asked, holding her hand out and helping Lauren to sit up.

  
“Peachy.” She grumbled, trying not to look at Camila. All that skin… wet skin… dripping… yeah okay she needed to cool off. Lauren shuddered and stood up shakily. Camila steadied her with a hand on her waist and Lauren felt all the air leave her lungs.

  
“You sure you're okay?” Camila asked. Lauren and hummed, her voice high pitched and squeaky, a far fetch from her usual husky tones.

 

“Just need a, uh, a swim to, you know, cool down.” She said after clearing her throat a few times, still steadfastly looking at the ground and not Camila.

  
“Uh huh. I bet.” Camila said slyly. Lauren dragged her eyes up to Camila’s face and looked at her, trying her best to seem innocent and confused instead of in pain and turned on.

 

“Huh?” Lauren tried but Camila raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

  
“Nothing Lo. Come on.” Camila grabbed Lauren’s hand and pulled her to the shore where the other three were watching them with smirks.

 

“You okay Laur? Looked painful.” Normani said, wiggling her eyebrows. Ally smacked her lightly on the arm. Dinah stifled a laugh and nodded, trying to seem sincere. Lauren watched them from the jetty, hand still in Camila’s, mind still fifty leagues deep in the gutter.

  
“Leave Lauren alone.” Ally scolded.  _ Thank you Ally _ Lauren thought. “Not her fault she’s hopeless around hot girls in bikinis.” She added with a smirk. Lauren huffed out a breath and looked at them, unimpressed with their antics. Camila snorted lightly and patted Lauren on the shoulder.

  
“They’ve got a point Lo.” She whispered. Lauren swung her head to look at her, blinking slowly, not once faltering in her unimpressed face.

 

“Fuck all of you.” She finally grumbled, shrugging out her shorts and chucking them behind her. 

 

“Some more than others am I right?” Dinah said teasingly. Lauren scowled at her, ignoring the fact she knew she was blushing like hell. Camila snickered from her side and nudged Lauren’s side.

 

“Relax.” She muttered. Lauren turned to look at Camila and folded her arms, purposefully pushing her chest up and out, just to, you know, test a theory. Lauren watched smugly as Camila’s eyes trailed down from her eyes, to her neck and then further down to the smooth skin encased in black material and getting stuck.

 

“Y’all better do something soon or else it’s going to be Hell for both of you.” Ally muttered as Camila coughed and finally looked away, back over at the trees instead of at Lauren’s boobs. Lauren grinned and slyly stepped behind Camila while she was distracted. She felt Camila freeze up when she pressed herself against her back. Lauren placed her hands on Camila’s shoulders and leaned down slightly.

 

“I think you need the cold water now Camz.” Lauren whispered, making sure her warm breath hit Camila’s earlobe with each word. Camila shivered and was about to reply when Lauren shoved her off the jetty and into the water.

  
Lauren was bent over laughing as Camila popped up with a splutter and a scowl.

 

“Uncalled for Lauren!” She yelled. Lauren snickered and giggled and shook her head.

  
“No way. You looked a little flustered.” She replied, almost cackling as the other girls smirked and laughed. Camila looked up at Lauren sweetly.

  
“Flustered like walking into a tree because a hot girl walked out of the water in a bikini?” Camila frowned before smirking. Lauren stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes down at Camila.

 

“That… was not my fault.” She said slowly.

 

“So what the gay gods just blessed you with poor self control?” Normani asked with a laugh. Lauren rolled her eyes, taking a step back from the edge of the jetty. Without replying Lauren leaped into the water, flying over Camila’s head as she landed feet first in the cold lake.

 

She shot up and brushed her hair from her face, grinning at her friends.

 

“My self control is perfectly fine thank you very much.” Lauren said with a laugh. She looked around and only saw three of the other girls. “Um… where’d Camz go?”

 

Lauren had barely finished her sentence when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her under the water. Lauren yelped as she felt the water rushing over her head, she spun around and shoved Camila back with a glare.

 

They resurfaced and Camila was howling with laughter.

  
“You should’ve seen your face Lo!” She cried. The other girls were laughing and flicking water at each other as Lauren and Camila floated away slowly. Lauren shook her head with a fond smile on her face.

  
“This is fun.” Camila said, lying back in the water to float. Lauren grabbed her hand and kept her floating near her.

 

“Yeah, it is. Despite the fact I walked into a tree.” Lauren laughed quietly and Camila splashed back onto her feet.

 

“Can’t believe you did that.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled Camila closer by their entwined hand.

 

“Shut up. It was your fault.” She shot back. Camila’s free hand came up to curl around Lauren’s neck, scratching gently at the smooth skin.

  
“How so?” She asked quietly. Lauren gulped and let her free hand snake around Camila’s waist, tugging her even closer.

 

“You shouldn’t look so attractive all the time.” She whispered before leaning forward and connecting their lips gently. It only lasted a few seconds but god it felt like a lifetime. Like the one thing Lauren had been missing without even knowing it. Lauren pulled back and rested her forehead against Camila’s.

 

“We should’ve gone swimming ages ago.” Camila breathed out against Lauren’s lips. Lauren laughed and closed her eyes.

 

“If it means you in a bikini maybe we should just live in a pool.” She said with a smirk. Camila rolled her eyes and leaned up to capture Lauren’s bottom lip with her own. Lauren pulled Camila closer with a hand on her lower back and Camila sighed softly, hands running through wet, tangled hair, pushing up into the kiss.

 

A wave of water landed over their heads and they pulled apart with open mouths and wide eyes. Dinah, Normani and Ally were watching them with smug, soft smiles.

  
“Alright Camren, we get it. You two finally got your head out your respective asses and decided to kiss. Wonderful. Can we go back to the bus now? I’m wrinkling and the queen shouldn’t wrinkle.” Dinah said, wading through the water back to the shore. 

 

Lauren chuckled at Dinah’s words and pressed another slow kiss to Camila’s lips before picking her up and letting Camila’s legs go around her waist.

 

“See now this, this is so much better.” Lauren sighed, walking them both to the water’s edge. Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, hanging onto her like a koala, pressing gentle kisses along her neck, licking up any stray water drops on her skin.

 

\----

 

The five of them were sprawled out in the back lounge of the bus and Camila was curled up on Lauren’s chest, her head tucked under Lauren’s chin and an arm over her waist. A movie was playing but Lauren was too focused on running her hand through Camila’s hair slowly, watching her facial expressions change and melt into relaxed state.

  
“Still can’t believe you walked into a tree.” Camila mumbled. Lauren pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“I told you stop being so attractive then.” She replied. Camila snorted and snuggled closer to Lauren, closing her eyes and letting the movie lull her to sleep along with the rest of them.

 

Thank God for heatwaves and badly air conditioned buses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @viper476 and leave a comment / kudos below :)


End file.
